Bloodlines
by Katherine997
Summary: "It's okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt that our emotions are what makes us human. Good or bad. To never lose hope." Katerina is Rumpelstiltskin and Milah's older daughter and Baelfire older sister.
1. Ch 1 - Katerina

**Third Person POV**

 **The Enchanted Forest**

At a peaceful village, there was a home for a man name Rumpelstiltskin, he had a wife name Milah. They got married not long ago and they just blessed by a birth of their first child. A girl.

"She's beautiful. My beautiful little baby," Milah said with a smile, rocking gently the new born baby in her arms. "She is beautiful," Rumpelstiltskin agreed. "What should we name her?"

"Mmm," Milah started thinking with a smile. Then she looked down at the baby who was sleeping in her arms. "Katerina," She said with a smile. Rumpelstiltskin smiled. He liked that name. "Katerina," He repeated with a smile.

The new born baby, Katerina, started to move slightly and began to cry. Milah and Rumpelstiltskin smiled and Rumpelstiltskin took Katerina in his arms and started gently rocking her. "Shh, Katerina. It's alright, Papa's here. Don't cry, my little princess."

Milah smiled as she watched her baby girl stop crying in Rumpelstiltskin's arms and Katerina fell a sleep again in his arms.

 **~ 5 Years later ~**

"Mama, why do you and Papa spin so much?" The five year old Katerina asked, watching her mother spin wool. Milah chuckled. "So we can sell it," She explained, tapping Katerina's little nose.

"How else would we have money to buy food for you sweet little tummy," Milah joked as she reached down and tickled Katerina, making the little child to giggle.

"Milah?" Rumpelstiltskin called. He entered his home with a paper in hand. "Milah," He started. "I'm nearly finished," Milah said with a smile. "Oh, you learn quickly," Rumpelstiltskin complimented.

"I have a good teacher," Milah said with a smile. Katerina smiled as her parents kissed. They pulled away. "What is it? What brings you home so early?" Milah asked.

"Milah . . . My weaving days are behind us. I've been called to the front," Rumpelstiltskin said, happy. He unrolled the piece of paper and hold it in front of Milah. "The Ogres War," Milah said, sounded horrified.

"Papa, what are the Ogres War?" Katerina asked. Rumpelstiltskin picked his daughter up and threw her in the air and caught her in his arms, making her giggle. "It's a way for your Papa to prove he's not a coward," Rumpelstiltskin replied with a smile. He put Katerina down, "I report for training in the morning."

"No. Rumpel, I've heard stories. The front - it's a brutal place," Milah said. Rumpelstiltskin sat down beside her as she put Katerina on her lap.

"Oh, Milah . . . I-I know, I know. I . . . I can't say that I . . . I won't be frightened. But . . . But this is the chance I've been waiting for . . . all my life. You know, I've lived under the shadow of my father's actions for too long now," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Just because your father was a coward, it doesn't mean you are," Milah said. "Oh, I know that. As do you and Katerina. But to the world? Fighting in this war finally gives me the chance to prove that to everyone else," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Go. Be brave. Fight honourably," Milah said, fighting back the tears. "Oh, God, I love you," Rumpelstiltskin said and gave his wife a kiss. "I love you, too," Milah said.


	2. Ch 2 - Emma

**Katherine / Katerina POV**

 **Storybrooke**

I was at the living room of the apartment I shared with one of my best friends, Mary Margaret, when my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

" _Katherine_ ," It was Regina Mills, the mayor of the town. She's a good friend on mine. " _Henry is gone again_ ," She said. My eyes slightly grow wide. "What? Again?"

" _Yes. I checked Archie's office but he wasn't there. Archie said he didn't show up_ ," She said. "Okay. Um, I'm on my way to your house," I said. " _Okay_ ," She said and I hang up. "Hey," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Mary Margaret. I smiled, "Hey, I need to go to Regina's house," I said.

She nodded and smiled. "Be careful," She said and I nodded. "See you later," I said as I opened the door. "Bye," I heard her say and I closed the door behind me.

I got to the mayor's house and walked in. "Regina," I called. Regina walked over with Graham. She hugged me and then we broke the hug. "Kat, why does he do this?" Regina asked. "I'm a good mother, aren't I?"

"Of course you are a good mother," I agreed. It made her feel better because she smiled slightly. Then, we heard Henry's voice from outside. Regina ran to the door and me and Graham followed.

"Henry! Henry . . ." Regina said and she hugged him. Graham and I stood on the porch and I saw Henry was with a blonde woman but Regina ignored her. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She asked Henry.

"I found my real mom," Henry said and ran into the house, straight past Graham and me. I walked over to Regina and the woman. "Are you're Henry's birth mother?" I asked.

The woman smiled slightly. "Hi . . ." She said. "I'll just go . . . check on the lad. Make sure he's alright," Graham said and walked back inside.

"How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina asked with a smile but I could tell it was forced. "Got anything stronger?" The woman joked and I smiled. "Come inside, um," I said and the woman smiled. "Emma. Emma Swan and thanks," She said and the three of us walked into the house.

Emma and I talked while Regina was bringing glasses. Emma was very nice and cool. I like her. Regina came in with a juice and two glasses and pours out the cider. "How did he find me?" Emma asked.

"No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact," Regina said and she handed me juice.

"You were told right," Emma said. "And the father?" Regina asked. "There was one," Emma said. "Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked. "Nope. He doesn't even know," Emma said.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked as she handed her the drink. "Absolutely not," Emma said as she took a sip and Regina nodded.

Graham came downstairs. "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine," He said. "Thank you, Sheriff," Regina said.

Graham nodded and turned to me. "Kat, I'll take you home?" He asked. "Yeah," I said and put the juice down. I looked at Emma. "It was nice meeting you, Emma," I said with a smile. She smiled. "You too," She said.

"Good night, Regina," I said to Regina. She smiled. "Good night, sweetheart," She said and I walked with Graham to the front door. He opened it. "Ladies first," He said. "What a gentleman," I said with a smirk. He chuckled as I walked out and he followed.

...

The next morning, I got a call from Regina that Henry was missing again. I walked with her to the Sheriff Station. "Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to . . ." Regina stopped taking when we saw Emma inside a cell. "Emma," I said. "Hey," She said. "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?" Regina asked Emma.

"Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, I have a pretty good alibi," Emma said. "Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," Regina said. "Did you try his friends?" Emma asked. "He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner," I said sadly.

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them," Emma said. "And you know this how?" Regina asked, crossing her arms. "Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him," Emma said and I smiled.


	3. Ch 3 - Again

Emma, Regina, Graham and I were in Henry's room. Emma was searching through Henry's computer. "Smart kid - cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use . . ." She said. "I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing," Graham said.

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get. Huh. His receipt for a website - . It's expensive. He has a credit card?" Emma asked, frowning. "He's ten," Regina snapped.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard . . . Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Emma asked. "She's my roommate and Henry's teacher," I replied and she nodded.

Emma, Regina and I walked to Henry's school. I walked to a classroom and kids file out of the classroom, while Regina shoved through them and Emma trailed behind her. "Hi, Mary Margaret," I said with a smile.

Mary Margaret smiled at me. "Hey, honey," She said before her eyes moved to Regina, "Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?"

"Where's my son?" Regina asked. "Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you," Mary Margaret said.

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina asked, pointing at Emma. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret asked her. "I'm his . . . I'm his . . ."

"The woman who gave him up for adoption," Regina replied without looking at Emma. Mary Margaret looked through her wallet. "You don't know anything about this do you?" Emma asked her.

"No, unfortunately not," Mary Margaret replied and she noticed that her credit card was missing. "Clever boy," I said. "Yeah. I should never have given him that book," Mary Margaret said.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina snapped. "Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it," Mary Margaret said.

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time," Regina said. She turned to leave, and knocking over a stack of books. "Have a nice trip back to Boston," She said as she walked pass Emma. I help Mary Margaret with the books and Emma helped as well.

"Sorry to bother you," Emma said to Mary Margaret. "No it's . . . It's okay. I hear this is partially my fault," Mary Margaret replied. "How's the book supposed to help?" Emma asked.

The three of us stood up, "What do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret asked as she put the books on a table. "These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

We walked down the hallway. "Yeah, she's kind of a hardass," Emma said and I smiled. "No, it's more than her," Mary Margaret replied. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face - why would anyone give me away?"

I saw Emma's face fell and I hit Mary Margaret's arm slightly. Mary Margaret realized what she said. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

"It's okay," Emma said. "Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing," Mary Margaret said.

"You both know where he is, don't you?" Emma asked both of us. "Um, you might want to check his castle," I said with a small smile. Emma frowned. "It's the playground near the beach," I said and she nodded. "Thanks," She said with a small smile and left.

 **Third Person POV**

 **The Enchanted Forest**

"Katerina, come in say goodbye to your Papa," Milah said. Katerina came running and launched herself into Rumplestiltskin's arms.

"Bye Papa," Katerina said. Milah smiled at the sight. "Goodbye, my girl. You'll always be Papa's little princes," Rumplestiltskin said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Please be careful," Katerina said, looking at her father with her puppy eyes. Rumplestiltskin smiled. "I will," He said as he put Katerina down and hugged Milah, who hugged him tightly. "I'll be fine," Rumplestiltskin whispered in his wife's ear.

"I love you," Milah said as they broke the hug. "And I you," Rumplestiltskin said and they kissed. They pulled away and Rumplestiltskin walked out the door, his head held high while Milah hold her daughter tightly as they watched him go, praying for his safe return.


	4. Ch 4 - Trust You

**Katherine / Katerina POV**

 **Storybrooke**

The next motning, I woke up and went to eat with Mary Margaret. I sat on the couch and looked through the window. I noticed that the clock was working again.

"Mary Margaret, look," I said, looking at her and then back at the clock as she walked over and sat beside me. "It that clock -"

"Yeah, it's moving."

... ...

I was at my clothing store 'The Blue Pearl'. I heard the doorbell ringing and I looked up to see Emma. "Hey, kid," She said with a smile. "Hey," I said with a smile. "Guess what? This store," I started. "Is mine."

"No way," She said, shook. "Yep," I said with a grin. "Regina thought I'm mature and responsible enough to manage the store." She grinned. "How old are you anyway?" She asked. "16," I replied.

"And she let you manage the store?" She asked and I nodded and smiled. "Cool," She said. "So, did you decided to stay?" I asked and Emma nodded. "Regina won't be pleased," I said.

"I've been told," She said. "Come on, I'll show you some clothes for you," I said and she smiled. "Thanks, kid," She said and I leaded her over to the rack of clothes filled with simple tank tops and tight jeans.

"So, what's the deal with this town? Why people so afraid of her?" She asked as she searched through the clothes. I shrugged. "I won't lie, she scares me sometime too but not often. There are some people who aren't. Henry isn't, Mr. Gold isn't. I'm guessing you not."

"Yep," Emma said and we both chuckled. She hold up two tank tops and two jeans. "I'll take these," She said and I nodded and took them.

We walked over to the cash register and I rung the clothes up. "It's $69.99" I said. "Wow," Emma muttered. "But, I'll drop the price for you," I said. "You will?" She asked. "Yep. It will be $49.50" I said.

"It's much better. Thanks," She said with a smile as she dug around for the money. "Here you go." I took the money. "Thank you for shopping here," I said. Emma and I said goodbye and she left the store.

... ...

The doorbell rang and I looked up to see Henry running in. "Hey, Henry, what's up?" I asked. "My mom got Emma arrested," He said. I sighed. "Can you bail her out, please?" He asked and I nodded. "Let's go," I said and he smiled.

We walked out the store and I closed it before I walked to the Sheriff Station with Henry and he told me why Emma was in jail. Once we go to the Station, Henry ran inside and I followed. "Hey!" He called and we saw Graham was taking pictures on Emma.

"Henry, Kat, what are you doing here?" Graham asked us. "His mother told him what happened," I said. "Of course she did," Emma said and then glanced down at Henry. "Henry, I don't know what she said -"

"You're a genius."

"What?" Emma asked. "I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra," Henry said. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost," Graham said. "It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Katherine's going to bail her out," Henry said.

Emma looked at me. "You are? Why?" She asked. "I, uh, trust you," I said and Henry smiled. "Well, if you can uncuff me," Emma said to Graham and hold her hands to him. "I have something to do."

 **Third Person POV**

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Milah gave birth to her second child, Baelfire. She was holding him in her arms while six years old Katerina played in her room, where she will share with her baby brother.

"Milah!" Rumplestiltskin's voice was hared. The door burst open and Rumplestiltskin hobbled in. "Rumple?" Milah whispered. "What's his name?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Baelfire," She replied.

"A strong name!" Rumplestiltskin said and he collapsed in pain on the chair. "Something he'll need if he's to live with the shame of being your son," Milah said. "What are you talking about?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Rumple, is it true?" Milah asked. "Is what true?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Did you injure yourself . . . so that you wouldn't have to fight? So that you would be sent home?" Milah asked. "Who told you that?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Everyone. Rumors travel quickly from the front. Rumple did you do this to yourself? Did you do it to yourself?!" Milah asked. "Yes! A seer told me I was gonna die in the battle," Rumplestiltskin said, hanging his head in shame.

"You did this because a seer told you to do it?" Milah asked. "She was right about everything else. I left the front to be with you . . . you and Katerina and Baelfire," Rumplestiltskin said.

"You left because you were afraid. You became what everyone thought you were - a coward," Milah said. "Stop," Rumplestiltskin said. "Just like your father!" Milah said.

"I am nothing like my father," Rumplestiltskin said as he stood up, grabbing the wall for support. He was hurt by his wife's cruel words. "He tried to abandon me. I will never, ever do that to my daughter and son. That's why I did this -" He said, pointing at his leg, "For them. All for the boy and the girl. To save them from the same fate I suffered, growing up without a father."

"You sentence them to a fate much worse - growing up as your children," Milah said. "What? What else could I do?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "You could have fought, Rumple. You could have died," Milah said. "You don't mean that," Rumplestiltskin said. "You don't mean that."

Milah handed Baelfire to Rumplestiltskin before walking out the door, angrily. "Mama?" Katerina called, walking down the stairs. "Why are you yelling?" Then she froze when she saw Rumplestiltskin sitting there with Baelfire in his arms.

She smiled and ran over to him. "Papa! You're back. I missed you so much!" She said. "I missed you too, princess," Rumplestiltskin said as he hold Baelfire in one arm and wrapped the other around Katerina. "Your Papa's here. And I promise . . . I will never . . . ever leave you and your brother."

 **Katherine / Katerina POV**

 **Storybrooke**

I was back at my store and I saw Graham walking in. "Hey, Kat," He said and I smirked. "Now, you really desperate?" I joked and we both laughed. "What's up?" I asked with a smile. He sighed. "I just left Regina's office. Emma cut off half on Regina's apple tree."

"Wow," I said and he nodded. "Alright Emma," I said with a smile and he laughed. "You closing up?" He asked. "Yep," I said and we both walked out of the store. I locked the doors and Graham drive me home.

... ...

There was a knock at the door and I opened it. It was Emma. "Emma, hey," I said. "Hi," She said with a small smile as Mary Margaret stood beside me. "Just wanted to say thank you and, um, pay you back the bail money," Emma said and handed me an envelope. "Thanks," I said.

She looked a bit exasperated and she sighed. "You look like you need to talk," Mary Margaret said, noticing as well. I let Emma in and we sat at the diner table. I made to the three of us a drink and handed Emma her drink and she took a sip. She smiled and looked at me. "Cinnamon?"

"Henry told me you love it too," I said with a smile as Mary Margaret and I sat. "When you bailed me out, you said that you trusted me," Emma said to me. I nodded. "Why?"

"I don't really know. It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we met before. And, I know it's crazy," I said.

"I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy," Emma said. "For what it's worth, we think you're innocent," Mary Margaret said and I nodded. "Of breaking and entering, or just in general?" Emma asked. "Whichever makes you feel better," Mary Margaret said and the three of us chuckled.

"It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you both - for everything - but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt," Emma said.

"What happens if you go? I think they very fact that you want to leave, is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?" Mary Margaret asked.

After Emma left, I walked to Granny's. Ruby ran over to me and hugged me tightly and I giggled. "I haven't see you all day," She said as we broke the hug. "Sorry, I was busy," I said and she smiled. "Come on," She said as she linked her arm with mine.

Then, I spotted Emma and Henry, sitting together and I smiled. Henry spotted me and waved as he smiled. Emma turned and smiled. I gave a small wave as I smiled at the two.

"Night, Granny," I said with a smile to Granny. The old lady smiled. "Good night, honey," She said and Ruby and I walked out.


	5. Ch 5 - Prince Charming

I was at my store. I was at my phone when suddenly I felt this weird feeling like I wasn't alone and I looked around but no one was here except me. I frowned but looked at my phone again.

 _Katerina_

I heard a soft man's voice and I quickly looked up but no one was here. Katerina? Was I just imagining it? I looked at the door when I heard it opening and saw Mary Margaret walking in. I sighed in relief and shook my head slightly.

"Hey, Katy," She said exhausted, using one of my nicknames. "Hey," I said, frowning. "Wow, what happened to you?" She chuckled slightly and walked over and sat at my chair once I put it in front of me so she could sit. "Thanks."

Once she sat down, she sighed. "Do I look terrible?" She asked. "You look like you came back from a war," I joked and she chuckled. "I'll take that the date with Whale when well," I said sarcastically. "Yep, it was great," She said sarcastically.

"Mmmm," I hummed as I nodded my head. I frowned as I leaned on the counter. "Do you feel like you been watched right now?" I asked, feeling that someone watching me right now.

Mary Margaret frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, just . . . It just feel like someone watching you right now. And it's . . . Creepy," I admitted, looking around.

Mary Margaret thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No," She said and I sighed. "Oh, I just saw Emma," She said. "You did? Well how is she?" I asked. "Well, she's fine," She replied and sighed. "She's sleeping in her car."

I frowned. "Why?" I asked. "Well, Regina made sure of that, I guess," She said. "Did you offered Emma to came to our house? She could stay in," I said and she nodded. "I did offered. But she said she's not really the roommate type."

"Well, that's sucks. It could be cool if Emma would stay with us," I said and she sighed. "Well, let's go home," I said. We walked out of the store as I turned off the lights and close the doors and then Mary Margaret and I walked home while talking.

...

The next day, I was at my store when Henry came in while a customer was buying clothes. "Thank you for shopping here," I said and the customer left. I turned to Henry when he walked over to me. "What's up, buddy," I asked, messing up his hair.

He smiled. "I went you to join to Operation," He said and I frowned. "Operation? What Operation?" I asked and he smiled. "It's call Operation Cobra. I picked that name, you like it?" He asked and I smiled. "Yep."

"So, now you in the Operation with me and Emma. I found Emma's father," He said with a smile. I was about to say something to him but cut off by the door opening. I looked up and saw it was Emma.

"Hey, Em," I said with a smile. "Hey, kids," She said with a smile. "Henry said to meet here." We looked down at him as he pulled out his book from his backpack. "I found your father," Henry said to Emma as he opened his book. "Prince Charming."

"Henry . . ."Emma started. "He's in the hospital, in a coma," He said and he pointed at the prince as he show it to both of us. "See the scar? He has one, too."

I raised an eyebrow. "So? Lots of people have scars," I pointed out. "In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other," He said. "We have to tell Ms. Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Okay, kid. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse," Emma said.

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know," Henry insisted. "And how do you intend to make that happen?" I asked. "By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is," He said.

Emma sighed and looked right in his eyes. "Okay," She agreed. "Okay?" He repeated. "Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her," Emma said.

 **Third Person POV**

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Katerina was now 15 years old and spent a lot of time with her father and brother. Her and Milah had drifted apart as Milah began drinking and gambling away all the money the family made. She was no longer the loving mother Katerina used to know and love.

But a stranger

Katerina did all she could to help her family make money; She spent much of her time in the village helping selling the wool her father made and in nights she's working as a waitress in the tavern, where Milah could be found each and every night.

Katerina sighed as she watched her brother walking over to her with a smile and she smiled down at him. She looked behind him and saw Rumplestiltskin smiling at both of his children and they both smiled back at him.

...

 **Katherine / Katerina POV**

 **Storybrooke**

The next day, Henry and I meet Emma at Granny's diner. "Where does your mother think you are?" Emma asked. "Playing Whac-A-Mole," He replied. "And she bought that?" I asked. "She wants to believe it, so she does," He said. "Oh, imagine that," Emma said and I chuckled. Then, Mary Margaret entered the diner. "She's here," Henry said.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Emma said. Mary Margaret sat down beside Henry. "He woke up," She said. "What?" Emma and I asked at the same time.

"I knew it," Henry said. "I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand," Mary Margaret said. "He's remembering," Henry said. "What did the doctor say?" I asked. "That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened," She said.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again," Henry said and Mary Margaret looked at him and thought for a moment. "Let's go," She spoke.

"Wait, wait what?" Emma asked as she and I exchanged looks while Henry and Mary Margaret got up. Henry ran out as Emma and I got up. "If I got through to him, if we made a connection -"

"You don't believe . . ." Emma cut Mary Margaret off.

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him," She said and left after Henry. Emma and I looked at each other before following.


	6. Ch 6 - Missing

We got to the hospital. "You're right - he's waking up," Henry said. Outside the room, we saw Graham. "Henry, you should stay back," Graham said. "What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Mary Margaret asked. Graham sighed, "He's missing."

Then we noticed that Regina was in John Doe's room. She saw us, and approached. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked Emma. "And you," She said to Henry and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her. "I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" I asked. "We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle," Graham replied. Henry looked at Regina, "What did you do?"

"You think I had something to do with this?" She asked. "It is curious that the Mayor is here," Emma said. "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," Regina said.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked. "I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here," Regina replied as Dr. Whale walked out of the room and walked over, "Mayor Mills saved his life."

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked. "Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream," Dr. Whale said.

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," Emma said and was about to walk off but stopped when Regina said, "That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son." Regina grabbed Henry's arm, "I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you."

She started to walk by with Henry and stopped as she turned to Graham. "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious." And then she left with Henry.

Graham looked at Dr. Whale, "Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" He asked. "Twelve hours or so," Dr. Whale replied. "Then that's what we need to account for," Graham said.

Emma, Graham, Mary Margaret and I headed to the security room. Walter and Leroy were there with us. "You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing," Graham said. "Not a thing," Walter said.

"Did anyone walk by?" I asked. "I didn't see nothin'," Leroy said. Graham turned to Mary Margaret, "Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I don't think so," She said. "We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung," Emma said.

"Tch, you fell asleep again," Leroy said, pointing at Walter. "You selling me out?" Walter asked. "I ain't getting fired for this," Leroy said. "At least I don't drink on the job," Walter said. "Gentlemen, enough," Graham said. "Where's the real tape?"

The tape was switched. We saw John Doe getting up and walking out a door. "He walked out alone. He's okay," Mary Margaret said and looked at me with a small smile and I gave her one back. "Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Emma asked and Leroy replied, "The woods."

... ...

It was getting dark outside as Graham, Emma, Mary Margaret and I were in the woods searching for John Doe. Graham found a trail and we followed it but then he stopped and kneeled down.

"What is it?" I asked. "The trail runs out here," Graham replied. "You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills," Emma said. "Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it," He said. "Right. Sorry," Emma said as he walked off, leaving me, Emma and Mary Margaret alone.

"What does he mean, 'His world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?" I asked Emma. "Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods," Emma said. "That's an interesting job - finding people. How'd you fall into it?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember," Emma admitted. "What made you start? Your parents?" Mary Margaret asked. "Henry told me and Katherine that your . . . Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?"

"Depends who you ask," Emma replied and Mary Margaret and I exchanged a glance.

Then, we heard a crack behind us and we turned around to see Henry running down the hill. "Henry!" Mary Margaret said. "Did you find him yet?" Henry asked. "No, not yet," I replied. "You shouldn't be here," Emma said.

"I can help. I know where he's going," Henry said and Emma and I exchanged a look. "And where's that?" Mary Margaret asked. Henry looked at her, "He's looking for you."

... ...

Graham, Emma, Mary Margaret, Henry and I were still searching for John Doe. "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Henry said to Mary Margaret.

"Henry, it's not about me. I just . . . I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time," Mary Margaret said. "But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you," Henry insisted.

"Kid. You really need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you . . . and then me again," Emma said. "She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out," Henry said.

"Well, we need to get you back immediately," Emma said. "No!" Henry said. "Guys!" Graham called and we ran over to him. We saw it was John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet on the ground. "Is that . . ." Mary Margaret started. "Blood," Emma and I said at the same time.


	7. Ch 7 - David Nolan

We were still searching in the woods and we came to the Toll Bridge. "Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked. "The trail dies at the water line," Graham said. After a few seconds, Mary Margaret threw her flashlight and ran to the water, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

We spotted John Doe lying in the water. "I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible," Graham said on his radio and me, him, Emma and Mary Margaret dragged John Doe to the shore. "No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary Margaret said.

"It's going to be okay," I said. "Help's coming," Graham said. "Is he okay?" Henry asked. "Henry . . ." Emma started as she walked towards him. "Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked and she turned him away and hugged him, "Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look."

"Come back to us. Come back to me," Mary Margaret said and she started CPR. When she put her mouth on his, he started breathing again and coughed up water. "You saved me," John Doe said.

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up," Henry said. "Yeah, kid. She did," Emma said. "Thank you," John Doe said to Mary Margaret. "Who are you?" She asked. "I don't know," He admitted. "It's okay," Mary Margaret said. "You're going to be okay."

 **Third Person POV**

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Baelfire was playing with the other kids while Katerina came to a woman's shop. "Hello," Katerina said with a smile to the woman. The woman turned around to her and smiled. "Katerina, how are you sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm alright," Katerina said. "And your brother and father?" The woman asked. "They both okay," Katerina replied with a smile. She hold up a basket of eggs. "It's for you."

"Oh, sweetheart, thank you," The woman said as she took the basket. Katerina smiled as the woman turned around to put the basket. Katerina spotted a pot with food and took a piece.

The woman turned around just in time to see it. "Katerina," She said and Katerina giggled as she quickly ran out while the woman laughed and playfully glare at her.

When Katerina walked out the shop, her brother ran towards her. "Katerina!" He called as he reached her and stood in front of her. Katerina kneeled down so they were face to face.

"Theirs a ship that's docked and it's new! Some people are saying that it's a pirate ship and that there are real pirates on the ship!" Baelfire said.

Katerina smiled at her little brother and gently stroked one of his cheeks. "Don't worry Bae, they won't hurt us or anyone here. They're probably just docking for a few days so that they can get some drinks at the tavern or something," She said gently.

Baelfire nodded and gave her a small smile to show that he was feeling a lot better about this. "You know, I might even be serving them tonight," Katerina said with a grin and Baelfire laughed. "Just don't go kissing them," He joked and Katerina shook her head but couldn't help but to smile.

 **Katherine / Katerina POV**

 **Storybrooke**

When the ambulance arrived, we arrived back to the hospital. "Watch your back. Coming through!" A nurse said. "We got it from here," Dr. Whale said.

We watched through the glass as John Doe was being treated by doctors. Then, a woman, bursts into the room where John Doe was being treated and rushes to his side. Dr. Whale took her to the side.

"Who is that?" Emma asked and I shrugged. "His wife," A voice behind replied. We turned around to see Regina.

The woman and John Doe were in the room together. Emma, Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret and I were outside the room.

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," Regina said and then she looked at Henry. "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" She asked and he shook his head. "It means you're grounded."

Kathryn walked out David's room. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David," She said. "Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't . . . You didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made," Kathryn said.

"And you didn't go look for him?" I asked. "I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever - say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance," Kathryn said.

"That's wonderful," Mary Margaret said, giving her a smile but I know she was heartbroken. Emma and I exchanged glances.

Dr. Whale walked out the room. "Well, it's something of a miracle," He said. "He's okay?" Kathryn asked. "Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all," Dr. Whale said.

"So, what brought him back?" I asked. "That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him," Dr. Whale said. "He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma asked.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess," Dr. Whale replied. "Someone," Henry said quietly. "Can I see him?" Kathryn asked. "Yeah, of course," Dr. Whale replied.

Kathryn walked back into David's room. "Henry, let's go," Regina said. Henry started to walk over to her but then stopped. "Wait, my backpack." He got back to grab his backpack and whispered to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry . . ." Mary Margaret started. "He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story," Henry whispered. "Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him," Mary Margaret said. "No, it's because you belong together," He insisted.

"Henry," Regina said and he walked over to her and the two of them left. Emma looked at me, "I'll be right back, stay with her," She said and rushed to catch up to Regina and Henry.

I turned back to Mary Margaret and saw that she just watching David and Kathryn hug in his room. I sighed sadly and put gently my hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. "Let's go," I said softly.

She nodded and we walked by Emma at the enter of the hospital. "I'm gonna take her home," I said and Emma nodded, giving me a small smile. "Good night," I said. "Night," She said and Mary Margaret and I walked out.

... ...

I walked over to Mary Margaret, who was sitting at the stairs. I handed her cocoa as I sat beside her. She looked at me with a small smile and took it. Then there was a knock on the door so I went to open it.

I answered it and saw it was Emma. "Hey," She said with a small smile. "Sorry to bother you guys so late. Is that spare room still available?"

I smiled and looked at Mary Margaret, who smiled as well. I looked at back at Emma. "Yeah," I said and she smiled and walked inside and I closed the door.


	8. Ch 8 - Pirates

I was at my shop when Emma walked in. "Hey, kid," She said with a small smile. I smiled. "Hey, Em," I said and then frowned. "What's up?" She sighed. "Well, I had a chat with Regina and then met a pregnant girl," She said. I frowned. "You met Ashley?" I asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, you know her?" She asked. I nodded. "Yep. Nice girl. We talk a lot," I replied and she nodded slightly. "Hey, you know, I'm gonna close the store soon, you went to go to lunch?" I asked. "Sure. You buying," She said and we chuckled. I locked the doors and then linked my arm with Emma as we walked to Granny's Diner.

...

The next day, I was at my shop in the morning, talking with Emma on the phone, "Really? Ashley? She wouldn't do that," I said to her. Emma just called me and said that Mr. Gold came to our apartment a few minutes after I left, telling Emma that Ashley attacked him.

" _I get that_ ," Emma said and sighed. " _I'm gonna look for her with Henry_." I frowned. "Henry?" I asked. " _Hey, Kat_ ," A new voice called from the other line. Henry.

"Hey, Henry," I said. " _Got any idea where she could be?_ " Emma asked me. I sighed. "I got two. But I think you should talk with Ruby," I said. " _Okay, thanks, kid. We'll talk soon_ ," She said. "Okay, bye," I said. " _Bye, Kat_ ," Henry said and I smiled. "Bye," I said and hung up.

 **The Enchanted Forest**  
"Katerina!" My best friend and one of the waitresses that work with me at the local tavern, Susan, called with a grin as she saw me walking in the tavern.

I smiled and approached her. "Hey, Su," I said. "Well, well, well," My friend, Jeanne said and we hugged. "It's been like, two long weeks," My boss, Darren said as he walked over. Susan, Jeanne and I pulled away from the hug and then Darren and I hugged.

"Hey, welcome back, Princess," My friend, Nikki said, smirking and we both hugged as well. "It's good to be back," I said as we pulled away.

"Alright, back to work," Darren said and the others walked back to their work. Darren turned back to me, smiling, "So, what to do?" I asked, smiling.

"Back corner, then just keep making the rounds," He said and I nodded. I turned to grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist as Darren walked away.

I walked to the bar, where Darren and Nikki were. "Your mother is here," Darren said and I sighed sadly but then Nikki said, "We'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." I gave her a small smile and nodded in thank you before walking off to the back corner.

... ...

It's been three hours and now, I was handing drinks with Susan to a table. Then, the door opened and a large, and far too loud, group of men came into the tavern and took a group of tables by the corner. Pirates. I shard a look with Susan and sighed before we continued with our work.

After a few minutes, Jeanne came to me. "Help me," She whispered. I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. She was about to say something but was cut off when a man called over to us, "Oh waitress!" Jeanne and I glanced over her shoulder and saw it was coming from the Pirates.

"Stupid Pirates," Jeanne murmured and I sighed. "Come on, I'll help you," I said and she turned to me, looking at me with relief and happy look. "Really?" She asked and I gave her a smile. "Of course, come on," I said and she smiled.

We were about to walk over to them, but I stopped when I saw my Mom walking over to them. They called in happiness as she sat down beside one of the Pirates in the middle. He was very handsome.

I shook my head with my eyes wide. "No way," I whispered and Jeanne turned back to me, giving me a worried look. "I'm sorry, Jean, but . . . I can't go there," I said. She grabbed my hand, "Please, please," She begged. "Don't let me go there alone."

I looked at her for a moment before glancing at the group. I met the man's eyes that my Mom was with and sighed as I looked back at my friend. "Fine," I said and she smiled before hugging me. "Thank you," She said and we broke the hug and I smiled.

We walked to the group. "Oh, Katerina! There you are Princess," My Mom called happily. "What can we get for you?" I asked. "Well, love, we'll like drinks and also that you'll sit with us," The man with my Mom said.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll get you the drinks," Jeanne said and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the group. "I hate Pirates," I said and she nodded in agreement.


	9. Ch 9 - Siblings Bonding

**Storybrooke**  
"Okay." I turned around to see Emma walking into the shop. "Hey, did you find Ashley?" I asked. She smirked, "Yes. And brought her to the hospital. She gave birth," She said. My eyes grow wide, "She did?" I asked and she nodded. "Oh my god. How is she? Is she okay? What about the baby?" I asked.

"Wow, slow down there kid," Emma said, chuckling and I took a deep breath. "She is find. She gave birth to a girl and she want to keep the baby," She said. I smiled, "Really? That's great. I thought she didn't want to," I said.

"She didn't but . . . She changed her mind, that's why she wanted to leave. She wanted to keep the baby," She explained and I nodded slowly. She smirked, "And guess what? Sean came back to her." I smirked, "Ohh. Love is in the air," I teased and we chuckled.

"I have more," She said. "Oh no, please, I can't take more of this," I said and she rolled her eyes at me playfully. "I have a new job," She said and my jaw dropped. "Is there a hidden camera here?" I joked and she hit me in my arm playfully as I giggled.

"Shut up!" She said with a smile. "Where?" I asked. "I'm going to work with Graham at the station," She said. I smirked, "Oh, is this how it's going to start?" I asked.

She frowned but smiled, "What?" She asked. "You know. There is already a sexual tension between you," I teased and her jaw dropped. She grabbed a pair of shirts and threw them on me as I giggled.

 **The Enchanted Forest**  
"Just a little more and we off," I said, sighing in relief. Susan smiled, "Finally," She said. I glanced back at the tables by the corner, finding my Mom laughing and flirting with the Pirates.

I shook my head, disappointed by her behavior. I turned back to my friend as the man that my Mom was with caught me looking.

"Hey." I looked at Susan, who had a sad look in her eyes. "It will be okay. Who knows . . . Maybe she will go back to be this loving mother and wife again." I chuckled, shaking my head as I looked down. "It's not going to happen. She's -"

I was cut off by the door opening and saw my Dad walking in. He looked around and then walked up to me, "Papa," I said. "Hello Mr. Rumplestiltskin," Susan said with a smile. Dad smiled a little at both of us before looking at me, "Your brother is outside waiting. Can you leave earlier tonight?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but Darren cut me off, stepping in, "Of course she can." He smiled and then looked at me, "You can go, see you tomorrow." I smiled at my boss before taking off the apron. "Thank you," I said to him.

"No problem," He said as Susan took my apron. "I'll be outside," I said to my Dad and he nodded before giving a smile to my friends and then walked off to the table where Mom was with the Pirates.

I sighed and walked outside, just in time to bump into Baelfire. "Wow, where are you going?" I asked. "Is Mama inside?" He asked.

I sighed, "Bae, Papa is getting her out. You need to stay here with me," I replied. He shook his head before slipping away from me. "Bae, wait!" I called before running back inside after him.

"Mama?" He called and I grabbed his hand. Everyone turned to look at us. "Bae. You were supposed to wait outside," Dad said. Mom stood up and walked over to us. She placed her hand on my shoulder before wrapping her arms around Bae and taking him with her outside. I glared at the Pirates before wrapping my arms around Dad and taking him with me outside.

As soon as we got home, I took Bae to his room. I put him to bed and he sighed. "Kat," He spoke. "What is it?" I asked softly. "What was it like before I was born?" He asked. I frowned, "What do you mean?" I asked. "As . . . Did Mama was like that before?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. She wasn't like that, she just . . ." I sighed before staring at him for a moment. "You know Papa loves us, right?" He nodded. "So is Mama." He looked down, playing with his fingers. I took his hands gently into mine. "They trying their best for us. That's mean they love us, okay?"

He nodded a little before looking at me. "I love you," He said. I smiled, "I love too, Bae," I said. He set up and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back tightly before breaking the hug. "Come on. Time for bed," I said. He nodded and he lay back down. I wrapped the covers back around him, making sure he would be warm before walking out of his room.


End file.
